


Lucky

by merdel11



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin has Trauma, Sleepy Cuddles, a sleepy fic, almost by a year actually, i havent reread it since i finished it, it was written last october, so I wrote this, so its prob bad, theyre sleeping, this is really old, uh, when i first got my new laptop and was super excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdel11/pseuds/merdel11
Summary: Merlin has some late night thoughts about all that has happened. Him, Arthur, Arthur dying, Arthur returning. Everything is still too fresh. Merlin is still too hurt. Looking at Arthur sleeping beside him, he decided it wasn't all that bad.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to go through all my works and see which ones I haven't posted. This was one of them. It was written last October and I haven't looked at it since, so if it's bad or the summary is off, that's why. I don't feel like reading it atm as I don't want to physically restrain myself from correcting all of the mistakes. 
> 
> I surprisingly have quite a few finished fics that I haven't posted. Some that I swear I posted but must've given up in the process and others that I totally forgot about. Counting this one, there are eight (edit: I counted again, there are ten of them!) of them, and that isn't counting active WIPs or partially finished fics. Get prepared for those I guess.
> 
> Also, you may notice that there is a person named Sawyer mention. She's an OC of mine that used to be a Merlin OC but changed. This was going to be a part of a whole series around Merlin and Sawyer, but I never got the motivation to do it. Now, Sawyer has a whole different universe around her not relating to Merlin. So, when reading this, know that she's a good friend of Merlin's.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Merlin  didn’t know how he could be so lucky.  Sleeping right beside him, face smooshed into the pillow and drooling, was the King of Camelot, Arthur ,  his best friend — something t hey finally admitted  to  after waiting  for  too long,  _ too long _ _ — _ a nd recently turned lover. It had been such a long time, way too  lengthy in  Merlin’s opinion.

Merlin dismissed those sad thoughts. He  didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted to be in the moment, to take it all in and  maybe, if his nightmares and irrational fears  control his sleep cycle again, perhaps stay up the whole night doing it.  Yes, both Arthur and Merlin had talked about Merlin’s over millennia long past, but one flimsy talk  doesn’t take away a loneliness  and an uncontrollable fear  that has coursed through  him  for literal centuries. It just  doesn’t work like that. And so, Merlin resigned himself to dreadful nights of hearing the clock tick by.

It’s also  not like Merlin tried to be actively  forlorn . He had  attempted many times to make friends with all the constant figures walking by , even after all the ones from Camelot had passed.  Many, many times. All were one hundred percent mortal, though. And, with mortality came death and grief. After one too many good people dying because it was just their time— _ it was there time, Merlin. Not your fault--,  _ Merlin had enough. Through late night talks with himself, Merlin decided that if he pulled away for a bit, he could rein his sanity back in and allow himself some time to heal. Merlin also compromised with himself that if someone really,  _ really  _ wanted to befriend him, which he had doubted, Merlin would let them, but otherwise no effort would be given on Merlin’s part. That was about a century ago and he  couldn’t thank Sawyer enough , his incredibly brave,  intelligent and fierce friend he had met a couple  years ago.  That’s was a story for another time, though.

In all honestly,  it’s somewhat of a surprise that Merlin was ever able to believe that the Arthur in front of him was  _ his  _ Arthur. By the time he had  actually came along— _ oh, god,  _ _ he’s _ _ finally here— _ Merlin had long lost hope of his other half ever resurrecting like the Great Dragon had said.  There’s still a small part of him, after months of living proof, that  doesn’t truly accept that this was  _ his  _ Arthur— _ it is, it is damnit.  _ Sometimes Merlin wonders if this world with the  blonde in front of him was just some cruel hallucination that his mind decided would be necessary to pull.  Maybe it was to keep him from  making a decision Merlin may forever regret because  _ damn _ did that  ledge feel tempting when he was having a particularly  bad day , week, month,  _ century. _

The warlock pushed aside those thoughts too. They were  wholly unwanted and something he could think about on a later date. Now was not the time.

At that, Merlin just stared more intently at his lover's face. Just the conceptualization of those  previous events swirled emotions that he  didn’t want to surface. Instead, Merlin distracted himself by reaching up a hand that was formerly tucked under his head and caressed Arthur's cheek. It was always a reassurance these past few months when Merlin was  at long last able to touch, feel, hear the heartbeat of the royal prat. Know that Arthur is there.  _ Arthur was right in front of him. _

Speaking of Arthur, he never objected to any of these touches either, something starkly different to the time of Arthurian legend,  Camelot and Dragons. Sure, when he first stood from the ancient lake of Avalon with the reveal of Merlin’s magic clear in his head, Arthur was without-a-doubt hesitant. He  didn’t know where they stood with one another , s o could you blame him? Fortunately, the duo soon rid of those feeling of awkwardness and misplacement and were back to their normal bickering,  arguing and insult-calling, now with a new element to their dynamic called physical affection. And hey, Arthur too had suffered through  a long period of isolation and darkness the same as Merlin did. He needed reassurance just as much as Merlin.

Back on topic, Merlin smiled softly at the sight in front of him and scooted the tinniest bit closer to his royal  pratness . In  what appeared to be a response to Merlin’s miniscule movements, Arthur grumbled in his sleep, huffing, and wrapped a strong arm around Merlin’s waist. The king pulled the servant,  _ his other side to the same coin _ , to his chest and tucked his face into the top of Merlin’s head. 

Merlin’s smile softened further if (that was even possibleZ). His eyes  aglow , Merlin magically wrapped the previously fallen blanket around the  both of them . He sighed contently. Merlin was forever, absolutely bestotted with this man, this stupidly dense  dollop head.

Even though Merlin  didn’t fall asleep that night, to stubborn with too much darkness plaguing his otherwise happy dreams, Merlin’s mind and body were relax the entire time. Perfect and warm.

Okay, and  maybe Merlin unconsciously fell asleep around 3 in the morning and Arthur may have let him sleep to one in the afternoon and Merlin may have not felt so refreshed in  almost forever , but  that’s another story for another time,  alright ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, even if it isn't my favourite fic. Oh! This is also my first Merlin fic ever. Since writing this, I haven't written any more. I know, right? Disappointing. Though I love BBC Merlin to the deep depths of my soul, my comfort characters are more persuasive (i swear, its them, not me). Oh, I hear Nico and Will calling to me to write more fics about them. Sorry, I got to go!
> 
> Bye! Stay safe and stay educated! <3


End file.
